1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system, a method for controlling the network system, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A content management system using Internet techniques enables a user of a client computer to access a web page provided by a server computer via the Internet and to select a content to view from the web page. The content management system transmits the selected content to the server computer. The server computer processes and displays the received content on its display device.
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-304271, there is a conventional method for causing a printer to print a content that a user has viewed on a client computer. According to the conventional method, a server computer converts a content viewed by a user into print data that can be printed by the printer and transmits the converted data to the printer. The printer prints the received data.
Further, a recently developed server computing system, such as a cloud computing system or a Software as a Service (SaaS), can perform various kinds of processing in response to requests from client computers. The cloud computing system uses many computing resources to perform data conversion and data processing in a discrete fashion so that requests from many clients can be simultaneously processed.